


I just want to be Alone..With you!

by DeltaDiVenere



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Old Hollywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaDiVenere/pseuds/DeltaDiVenere
Summary: Nobody has known for sure if La Divina has ever really known "The most sexy angel in Europe". Just a question to wake up a distant memory of their first meeting to Greta. She will never forget the feelings that Marlene made her feel but confirm that they know each other would mean betraying herself.





	1. The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone! I enjoy mostly every night this fab communty and I always find the stories that I usually make up in my mind about some characters. I thought a lot about Greta & Marlene and I'm building up a story that I always wanted to know. What Happened between them? No one will know, what we have is fantasy and I'm trying to do my best to create an exiting story. English isn't my first language so Please be patient with me! I'd love any kudos/comment!

When they asked Greta if she knew Marlene Dietrich that was the moment when everything was clear, but not from Greta's words who was trying to cover her memories, she said icy: "Marlene Dietrich ... Who is she?" Of course she remembered her. She did not only remember her figure or her accent but also her hair full of the smell of a cigarette mixed with French perfume, a perfume so expensive that she and her friends called "the one that leaves the trail". She remembered Marlene's hands as if they were hers, and even the look ... Especially the look. Marlene did not care much about what people thought, she called her behavior "European" but in reality it was just breaking the rules, the mental schemes that people had that made her intellectually excited. She arrived in America already full of laurels from the European success that she had never looked for but which had overwhelmed her like a wave that you do not wait in the calm water. Non-conformist par excellence - you can think - but in reality, inside, Marlene adored the real pleasures of life and this was not at all non-conformism but strict traditionalism. "In Europe we make love with anyone we like," she said. Greta lived in Europe, was European to the bone but unlike Marlene, she did not say it around. Although both would become two Hollywood Deities, in 1925 few would have said it about Marlene and almost none for Greta. They were both cast for secondary roles, in a film shot in Berlin called "The Joyless way". Greta was a shy little creature, not open to all pleasures like Marlene. Dietrich was born connoisseur and when she saw Greta, she bet with herself that her shy face and tight lips hid something that sooner or later would explode like a volcanoa And she hoped it could happen in her arms. Greta immediately felt an attraction for Marlene and above all for the challenge that she always had on her face, as if she knew that sooner or later what she wanted would have had. During the shootings they could see each other little if not nothing. Marlene had tried to approach Greta on few occasions but without getting much if not embarrassing silences and monosyllables. It was a day like any other on set for both actresses if it had not been for the changing of dressing rooms that upset everything. Greta was immersed in her thoughts as she opened her dressing room and found Marlene inside. "What are you doing here?" said Greta. "The dressing rooms have been changed! Don't you know it? We'll share this. Oh, I found some of your things ... I've put them on the chair!" Marlene pointed to a box on the chair next to Greta. The dressing room was upside down, tricks, brushes and clothes everywhere. Greta approached Marlene by sitting next to her, in front of the makeup station. She started brushing her hair, it was her personal ritual that she did before acting as she relaxed it.

"Are you agitated?"

"No, why do you think so?"

"the tremor of your lips! It's really classic at first experiences"

"I've always been a model, it did not require to much work and it was fine for me, but acting it's an opportunity ! Even if it requires staying away from home." Greta said, looking down.

"Did you leave a boy there?" Marlene stares into her eyes through the mirror.

"No!" Greta blushed.

Greta's hairstyle required a professional hairdresser who could tame her hair but the production couldn't afford one for every actress, so mostly everyone had to do it herself. Marlene realized the inexperience of Greta who did not want to let her embarrassment slip away, so she stood up and went behind her to help her to comb. As she stood up, Greta felt the smell of Marlene for the first time and instinctively closed her eyes. She loved only one person in the world, Mimi Pollak, her classmate left in Sweden. The perfume penetrated her nostrils and reached thoughts that Greta had rarely had, of certain things she did not even talk to herself. Marlene was charming, she had that skin was not overly clear but that it looked like velvet and a look that exposed the most vivid feelings of any person. Greta knew it. She knew that certain attitudes would not have been appropriate even for Miss Dietrich. When she opened her eyes, Marlene was behind her, stroking her hair with one hand and looking at her through the mirror, smiling. Greta knew she could not continue to stay there, she needed air. As she rose from her chair, she realized that what she wanted to avoid was right in front of her, too close to her. Greta still closed her eyes, paralyzed. Marlene approached Greta's lips, which were semi-open. Her heart was exploding from her chest but she could clearly distinguish her beat from the Dietrich' one. Marlene kissed Greta's lower lip, in the most delicate way she knew but had no result except that of a slight tremor in the Garbo's body. Then she tried with the upper lip, and finally got an answer. Marlene stroked the cheek of Garbo with the sole purpose of inviting her closer to her and sliding her hand over her neck to anchor her lips more to hers. The kiss received turned Greta's head. They were not shy kisses like those exchanged with Mimi, they were kisses of passion, kisses that promised something that she still could not manage well but that in the heat let her put her hands on Marlene's hips, to feel all the femininity she had to offer. The kisses, becoming more intense, made to attack the bodies of the respective girls who found themselves on the wall.


	2. The Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I PROMISE it's just the beginning!

Marlene knew inside herself that that shy and posed attitude was actually the tip of the iceberg. Below was a fire so hot to ignite any spirit and she noticed that almost immediately, from the tremor that every kiss caused to the body of Greta. "The kisses are like cherries -she said - one pulls the other" and what she said by coquetry, it was coming true right there, nailing two young girls to the wall of a dressing room. Greta trembled at every kiss, and if Marlene had not kept her close to her, she would probably have sunk into an endless abyss of desire and expectation. Marlene kissed Greta's lips with all the passion she had in her body, not daring to go any further. All she wanted was try to squeeze her lips and taste those delicious folds of her face, but without any warning it was Greta who made the first move and anticipate it.She took Marlene's face in her hands and stared at her deeply as if asking for a promise from her: "Don't break my heart" seemed to want to say and the message arrived in the Dietrich's eyes which gave her a gasp, as a prelude to that was about to happen. Greta gently stroked her cheek and approached her lips slightly, to increase the tension in Marlene's body, but realized that what she wanted to provoke in the body of the other also felt in her. She put her lips on Marlene's one and brushed the lower lip with her tongue until she kissed Marlene again, trying to get her as much desire as possible and to conceal her inexperience. The tongues began to dance and the bodies tighten more and more in a grip that almost certainly would not have left free the two girls very easely. They began to explore, to shake: Greta moved her lips from those of Marlene to take a breath and to slow down the beating of his heart that now felt in the temples, Marlene instead took advantage to move on that beautiful neck, candid and promising that it seemed to be made on purpose to be revered while with one hand she bravely tried to caress a leg of Greta who, against all her predictions, did not move but put her hand on her to press it against his flesh.

Both pressed against the wall, to emit moans and to exchange kisses, caresses and effusions. While Marlene was kissing Greta's neck she buried her face in Dietrich's hair to feel her presence and make sure that what was happening was not the result of her wishes. The two girls were so lost in their kisses that they did not notice the time that passed and when someone knocked on the door they were immobilized instantly. Marlene gathered a little breath: "What's up?"

"Miss Dietrich, they want you on the set in 5 minutes" - was the assistant director.

Greta's face took over, she had asked too much and this was the result. She did not have the strength to break free from that wall, from Marlene's body, because she did not want to, she wanted nothing more than to stay there and see what could happen. Marlene looked at her, stroked her cheek and smiled looking into her eyes to try to understand what Greta was thinking with that sulky air.

"I'm sorry, meine Liebe, I'm requested elsewhere but you must know that I would like to stay here as much as you."

"It did not have to happen, this is the result, it was the wrong time, the wrong situation ..."

"Meine Liebe, there are no wrong places, no wrong moments or wrong situations." She took her hand and kissed her as Greta looked at her quizzically.

"Now I have to go. Will I see you later? I know a place that I would like to show you."

"All right!"

"Ah, Liebe, do you remember when I first told you it was normal to have trembling at first?"

"Yes!"

"I was not referring to the film ..." Marlene looked at her and smiled mischievously, then started towards the door and went out, sure of herself.

Greta could hear the noise of the set, the people talking, the cars being assembled but for her it was all so far away, so difficult to consider present. Her mind was still a few minutes ago, she had never left Marlene. Greta was aware that falling in love was a big risk! "I love Mimi, this is nothing! It's just a moment, it will pass!" But inside, she knew that all that were just excuses, the truth was that she could not wait to see Marlene and find out where she wanted to take her.


	3. The Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene' perfume was very irresistible!

Marlene joined the director, ready to shoot the scene. Marlene was always ready, she had acting in her veins as well as seduction. Her charisma was perceived everywhere and easily, like a shining light in a sea of darkness. Marlene shone but what often escaped and especially to men was that she before being the woman all lipstick and lace, was a careful observer, cultured and interesting. Under the aspect of a prey there was a hidden predator ready to calculate, attack and conquer everything she wanted. That girl so shy, mysterious that was Greta, created a curiosity in Marlene and her desire of conquest. At the beginning it was only fervor and desire but after kissing those lips, that single little kiss had put a fixed nail in the Dietrich's head: to rebind those lips as soon as possible, indeed! Make sure that Greta's lips were no longer detached from hers and that they were looking for them as if they look for the air after being underwater.

"Marlene, are you ready?" - I'll return to reality.

"Ja, Director".

"Now it's the time to be "La Dietrich" not "Marlene" she thought and smiled.

A few meters from her Greta sat in front of the mirror, the same one where everything started. She thought about Marlene, if she was thinking about what happened few minutes before. Instinctively she touched her lips, like to recall the feeling of the lips of the beautiful Marlene.The complicated soul of Greta came out immediately: The thought of having made a mistake began, that she should not go like that, but that had been built by events. "I betrayed Mimi! And if I go to that appointment I could betray her again! "It was a torture , her whole body was saying to go there, that same body that was saying to be careful. She was a little scared when sher heard a knock at the door again. Was the costume designer.

"So Greta, try this dress! There's a change in the next scene and this dress is more suitable."

The two girls were back to their work, both thinking about their meeting. Greta returned to the dressing room but Just before opening the door she waited for few seconds : All she wanted was to see Marlene. She opened the door and could not find anyone inside. Marlene's clothes, make up and objects were in place, more orderly than before. Like if someone came and fixed everything. Instinctively she turned to look at the coat rack: Marlene's coat was gone.

"I had to foresee it, I was just a pastime, an interlude between one scene and another, I'm so stupid!" - She thought , banging a fist on the table. She felt used, but she was repeatingn to herself that she deserved it. Only in this way she would learn to not trust what are called "Men eaters". She wore her shoes just before sat down one last time in front of the mirror to brush her hair when she saw Marlene's perfume on her left. She grabbed it and tried to smell it from the spray. Her scent reminded her of Marlene's kisses on her neck and instinctively closed her eyes.

The door opened suddenly: "Here you are Greta, I looked for you everywhere! But ... what are you doing?"

Greta looked at Marlene, staring at her for a long time, hoping it was not her imagination. She had a dark-green suit, tight at the waist with a V-neckline and a flawless black coat.

She saw Dietrich's eyebrow stand up in curiosity 

"Oh nothing, I was wondering where you bought this perfume! It's really nice." Greta said.

Marlene closed the door, moved toward her and took Greta' hands saying, "Meine Liebe,Rudy brought him to me from Frankfurt but it's from Paris, I've always got another one in my purse, you can take it if you want."

Greta looked at her hands closed in Marlene's and thought that all she wanted was nothing more than to be in that dressing room with her.

"Now," said MArlene, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes ..." Greta replied uncertainly.

"Very well, but listen to me Lieben, as long as we stay near the production, I'll be Marlene for you and you will be Greta for me.

"Yes, Marlene."

"Good, let's go!".

And they left the dressing room, Greta behind Marlene, trying to perceive all her perfume, all her beauty hidden under a sure and sensual walk.She wondered where he would take her and how long they would be together, the two of them alone.


	4. "Jawhol Captain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they know a little bit more each other but always with a hint of desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much To everyone who is reading! I just love both GG and MD so I'm trying my best to build a good story. i  
> I tryed to make a longer chapter, full of details just to give you a cleaned image on the story  
> As I said before, English isn't my first language so I apologize if you'll see some mistakes.  
> Every comment/kudos will be awesome ! It will help me to keep up the work.

As they made their way through the dressing rooms to the exit, Marlene was thinking about where they were heading. Although many called her as sensual as firm in her position, Marlene was actually a simple being with a simple and generous soul. She cared about the happiness of the people she loved and when she could afford it she shared with them the carelessness she craved so much, because in her deeper Marlene was a cerebral being with some breathtaking legs that she didn't choose to own , even if she had received them with great gratitude, seeing her success. A few meters from the exit, Marlene was taken by the hand from Greta. On leaving, Mr. Pabst, the film's director, stood in front of them in front of the exit. Greta abruptly released her hand from Marlene who was looking at Mr. Pabst questioningly.

"Something wrong Mr.Pabst?"

"Miss Dietrich, I want to inform you that in the morning you'll be shooting scenes 13 and 22 in Miss Gruning's clothes because I think they're more suitable for you than for her."

"Of course, no problem." Marlene tried to wriggle away and Greta walked behind her.

"What is Miss Gustafson doing with you?"

"Oh we share the dressing room! Today we worked so hard that we decided to go and get a cup of tea and show her a little bit of the city!"

"Tomorrow starts at 6 am for the makeup and settings of the set, I expect maximum discipline"

"Jawohl Captain" - Marle smiled looking at Greta, she greeted the director through a subtle sarcasm that he had not grasped.

Pabst was on his directorial debut after being an actor for a long time. Through the new film he wanted to take advantage of himself as an emerging post-war director, and he knew that it was necessary to work hard and with discipline, to have professional actors and an excellent idea. With joyless road, he knew that he could most likely succeed.

Leaving the set, Marlene and Greta made a few hundred meters when Marlene slowed down and took Greta's hand in her own.

"Now we are not in any danger!"

"But people can still see us!" said Greta.

"I do not know what the situation is like in Sweden, but here in Germany, two women holding hands can be sisters, friends ... There's nothing wrong with that, dear!"

Greta smiled shyly. SHe loved how Marlene was brave and free and all she wanted was to try to imprison a bit of that being that was Marlene, inside herself and making it her own.

"May I know where you are taking me?" Greta mentioned.

"We're almost there, I know it's a bit cold but I can assure you it's worth it! Please, close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Close your eyes and trust me, I will not let you fall or hurt yourself, I promise!"

Greta obeyed and felt the light pressure of a hand of Marlene over her eyes, while another passed through her hip, to guide her. Feeling Marlene so close made her heartbeat increase. In fact, she feared that it was so strong that it could be felt distinctly through her temples, which were in Marlene's hands.

"Another little bit and you'll see!"Marlene said, in a low voice.

In truth, Greta was already doing so well, that day had been so full of emotions that even the delicate touch around her hips gave her everything she wanted. Instinctively these thoughts set aside, to bring out memories recalled by perfumes that began to perceive as something familiar.

Marlene took her hands away from her eyes but kept the one on Greta's hips and whispered: "Open your eyes ..."

Greta opened her eyes and almost did not believe it. It was a snowy park, bare trees because of the cold. On the horizon the sunset and a strong smell of firs. She felt the tears begin to rise to her eyes, she did not know what to say unless to turn to Marlene, who saw her face and said: "It must be difficult to stay so far away from home, certainly it's not Stockholm but I thought there was a similar scenario here. I was hoping to make you feel at home! Oh no dear , I did not want to make you cry! "

"No, these are tears of joy and melancholy ... I feel a bit at home to be honest...Just as if I were at home ... Thanks." Greta lowered her eyes to pull up the tears.

Marlene raised her chin to look at her and approached dangerously close. "You do not have to thank me meine liebe, I know what it means to be away from love, I do not want you to suffer because of that. Come, if I'm not wrong, that corner must have a tea room! Would you come with me?"

"Very willingly!" Grise smiled. The two got under their arms and set off on a driveway spaced by the snow that had fallen just before. The tearoom was exactly where Marlene remembered it, the two of them taking a seat near the main fireplace where there was a niche. It seemed a warm and intimate place, the idel for them . Greta took the Marlene's coat with her one and together hung them at the entrance. Sitting facing each other, Greta noted how Marlene's skin looked even more sensual and soft with the gentle light of the gas lamps and the nearby fireplace. Marlene noticed that Greta was staring at her but couldn't deduce if it was curiosity or desire. With a charming smile she lit a cigarette, took a puff and asked: "Do you want to ask me something? I see you thoughtful."

"Indeed I would like to know everything about you ..." 

"I can assure you that if it was not for my job, my life would be very banal. Fortunately I chose a career more interesting than expected. You told me that you were a model, how can such a delicate and thoughtful creature like you chose a showy work? " Marlene Churches.

"Actually I can not say I chose it, I did not have much choice ... That money was good for me and I needed it, the job was simple and not very demanding, then some directors were interested in me, among these Pabst that took me in this movie. I cannot say it was a huge success so far. "

"What can I bring you madams?" It was the waitress.

"For me jasmine tea, for you dear?" Marlene asked.

Greta knew that the place was probably very expensive but she could not afford to refuse to have a drink. Indeed she needed one.

"Same for me!"Greta said And followed the waitress with her sight.

"I always liked acting, it was the only way to do my own thing, my mother, that gendarme did not agree, but in the end I did it! I always obtain what I want!" and I look at Greta smiling, like to warn her.

Greta was shocked "Married?" She didn't want to believe it.

"Yes honey. One year ago I had my daughter Maria, my only source of happiness , Here take a look!" she pulled out a slide from the bag she had by her side. Greta saw Marlene beautiful after her pregnancy, holding a bundle in her arms.

"You two look wonderful". Commented Greta. Marlene pressed her hand and said: "Meine Liebe, I know so well what are you thinking about. My husband and I love each other, but we are not romantically compatible. Our is more a brotherhood from which our hapiness is Maria. This is the only way of living our life without regrest. There are things that we cannot give to each other so we look around to find what we really need. This is one of the highest forms of affection, fro my opinion ".

Just few seconds after the teas arrivee and both were very happy to have a hot drink.

"You darling, haven't you really been forced to marry someone by your parentas? It's true that you're young but I bet it's not that different from here"

"They tried," commented Greta "but marriage is not for me."

"Have you ever loved anyone so much that you want to spend the rest of your life together?"

"Yes, once, we were school mates .She is married now but I hope her feelings have not changed! "

"Dear, our nature is not docile with us, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with enjoying a bit of happiness." Marlene caresses the back of Greta's hand, who turns that delicacy with a look rich in expectations. Dietrich knew very well what those eyes meant, but she did not want to be hasty. This shy, sensitive but at the same time sensual girl made her feel different from the others, surely it was not just desire. There was a flame in those eyes that made her want to know more about the girl, to enjoy even more of her presence. Greta, on the other hand, could not take her eyes off Marlene, she felt herself in a sort of trance unleashed by that combination of Marlene's perfume, fireplace and snow that made her feel more confident, more daring. It was already dark outside, and the two girls decided to drink quickly to get home before two young ladies alone on the street could fall prey to bad guys. Marlene hurried to pay even if Greta tried to pay her part. "Oh no darling, I'm a real gentleman!" Marlene said quickly.

They left the tea room and realized that the temperature had dropped a lot. Greta felt like in Stockholm, those temperatures were nothing for her that had lived in the snow fro when she was born. They took the little road that led them to the tea room at the begining, and Greta started talking to Merlene about how her city was during that season. Marlene thought that her voice was more than beautiful and delicate. Beyond the street lights the two where in a shaded area. At that very moment a gust of wind brings to Greta Marlene's perfume, who forced Greta to look at her. Marlene was looking at her, taken by her words about her native country. For an instant seems that everything had stopped, Greta knew what she was going to do and she tried a quick kiss. Marlene turned away a little, but just to take Greta's face in her hands.

"You see meine Liebe, there's no hurry ..." shesaid. With Greta's face in the hands, she approached her. sHe delicately approached her lips to those of Greta who immediately attacked hers. Greta brushed her lips with those of Marlene, perceiving a sweet taste, that was the jasmine. Marlene moved her hands from her face to Greta's neck, gently caressing it. Greta interrupted her kiss, looked at Marlene and saw her worried: "I waited for this moment since you left me around, I thought you were trying to making fun of me"

"How could I, my love, I was just waiting for your kiss!". said gently Marlene.

And this time it was Marlene who approached Greta with a warmer kiss. The lips began to savor, everything had become perfume and taste.

Neither of them had the effect of detaching themselves when the two heared some distinct in the distance. Marlene released her grip with grudge and saw that Greta shared her displeasure. They took the road towards the exit of the park where one of the main streets started. Once the danger had been eliminated, the two greeted each other in front of the park gate. "I'm sorry to have thought badly of you" said Greta, embarrassed "This was the most beautiful afternoon I've spent here, and it's just thank to you." Marlene smiled with gusto "You had the right to doubt, but I'll fix it! I'm glad I made you happy, it was what I wanted. "Marlene hugged her to say goodbye.

Greta hint "I'll See you tomorrow on the set?"

"Jawhol Captain" Said Marlene to Greta like to repeat what she said to Pabst.

Marlene's laughter echoed in the air and Greta felt herself more than happiest . The next day they would have seen each other, without the fear of not liking.


	5. Daffodils Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know why you are here today..."  
> "Why?"  
> "Because you cannot stay away from me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late publication but I had so many things to do. I promise that the next chapter will be up quite soon. Thank you again for your kudos!  
> Any Comments/Kudos will be a lovely reward for me.

They were still pretending to be friends on the set and in front of their colleagues but when it happened to have the chance to go out, they found themselves in their tea room.

Greta was aware of what she was doing: she was totally entranced by the person who was Marlene, and her personality. Greta loved to hear her tell about her childhood, her family. Even when she talked about her husband, she was not jealous. Marlene confessed to her that the cohabitation with her husband had been reduced to the most profound friendship, without any carnal bond except in totally unexpected and special conditions.

After Maria's birth, Marlene had decided to take her life into her own hands, to no longer been subjugate to anyone except from one director's direction on the set. At home Marlene was wearing "pants" and not just in the literal sense of the term. she knew how to be a kind and caring but at the same time disciplined and intransigent wife and mother.

Although she was loved and especially desired by many men, her sexual interest was mainly dictated by the bond that she was able to set up with a person. She had occasionally had lovers just for the desire of possessing them and feeling revered, but she had never fully enjoyed the pleasure of a man. She considered Sex and Making Love two distinct and separate things: To love or to make love for her was not only an almost animal impulse - the one she gave herself more often - but to dedicate herself profoundly to the other, to make pleasure of the other one her own and vice versa. The sweet but at the same time fearful sensual figure of Greta, infused her with such passion that she often found herself thinking about her and blushing at her own thoughts. She knew that he was very probably as young as she was inexperienced, and she did not want to put hherself in a situation that would have cost her a refusal.

Greta, on the other hand, could not deny the attraction she was feeling for Marlene. She connot take her eyes off her and if she was in the crowd of the set, in a few seconds she would have recognize her. It was like her call, Marlene was her siren "And maybe my ruin too!" She thought. Mimi was always in her thoughts, but the Dietrich aroused in her a different affection from that tried before, something more deep, almost primitive. She felt a bound to her as if they had always been desinated to gravitate one into the other's orbit.

One day Greta arrived at the beginning of the shoot day because she knew that one of her scenes would have been filmed early in the morning. She would have been able to spend some time alone with Marlene in advance but she suddently realized that there was no trace of her. She sat down in front of the make up set, trying not to let her impatience leak out but inside her she was full of questions.

"And if they changed the dressing room again? This time Pabst will hear me! She cannot treat us like puppets. "SHe kept waiting until the assistant director called for her scene. "Ernst, do you know where Miss Dietrich ended up?" She said in the most detached tone she could imitate. "Oh she will not come today, Miss Gustafson, I do not know anything else. Mr. Pabst doesn't talk about these things with the criew "-" I understand, "she whispered.

By completing her scenes in an exemplary manner, the whole cast became aware that the expressiveness of Greta's body was something never seen in the history of current cinema and they were all happy that such a talent would have brought good luck to production. Greta did nothing but think about Marlene all day. It was strange that she did not show up because she adored her work "It must have been something really important to let her not to come," she said to herself. At the limit between being worried and curious,s he wondered what he could do to try to contact her, when she noticed some letters on the dressing room table.

Greta took the little pad in her hands and began to leaf through it, That were the letters from some Marlene fans that she had also taken to work to sign the autographs and send them back during her break. By Seeing Marlene's address, she got an idea. "Tomorrow is Sunday and I'm going to visit her in the morning, it's not very far from my house." She put the letters where they were and she felt more relaxed, she would finally see Marlene .

The following day Greta got up early in the morning, she did not like to lazer all day especially in a day like that. She prepared herselfa bath to try to relax "I look like a schoolgirl at her first love" said it with a smile. In the tub full of water she could not help but closed her eyes and thinking of her legs as if they were those of Marlene, her arms, her breasts, her hips as if they were exactly those of Marlene. She stroked gently, as she would have done if she had been with her. Reopening her eyes from that emotional trance, she realized passed more than 20 minutes in the tub and that the time to prepare had halved. February was stiff in Germany, but not like in Stockholm, it did not scare her, indeed, the cold was invigorating her. Greta decided to wear a blue night dress and a camel-colored coat, they were the best she owned.

Walking along the road that would take her to Marlene's house she realized that was far away for a common person but Greta liked walking .She knew that walking would had help her think about what to say. Along the way she found a walking florist and it reminded her that her mother always said that it was a good idea to go to someone's house with a present. She bought a bunch of daffodils, the only ones available at that time of year. The scent was delicious and suddently was convinced that it had been a great purchase. After about half an hour she found herself in front of Marlene's front door, a three-story building with a well-visible garden on either side of the house. It was evident that Marlene belonged to the bourgeoisie, unlike Greta.

Greta took courage and rang the bell. No reply. She tried again but again no answer. "Who knows what happened" She thought. Turning around to get back to the driveway in front of the front door she heard the door open. A visibly tired but beautiful Marlene appears, Greta said to herself.

"Who is it?" - Marlene said suspiciously. "Marlene it's me! Greta". - "Oh meine Liebe, how nice to see you! Come in, please. "Entering Marlene's house, Greta realized the good taste of Dietrich. A very spacious house, divinely furnished, as she were. Marlene wore a brown high-waisted skirt and a light blue sweater that matched the color of her eyes, making them even more luminous.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I was very worried, yesterday I did not see you at work! None told me anything about you so I thought to come to greet you. Here, these are for you ". Greta handed the flowers to Marlene, trying to avoid her gaze for shyness, she knew she was staring at her. Marlene took her chin and raised her head, allowing her to watch her blush. "Thank you, it's a really delicious gesture" Marlene smiled than took the flowers and carried them into the living room to put them in a vase. From the living room she could glimpse Greta still in front of the door and with her coat on. She was visibly embarrassed. "Strange when you get flowers, I'm always the one to send them" Marlene thought.

"Excuse me, I should be a really aweful mistress, would you give me your coat?" - Greta took off her coat and handed it to Marlene, who deliberately brushed her hand. A shiver ran through her back. A strange noise interrupted everything. "You have to apologize me , Maria cries and her nanny is out shopping. I'll be right back. " She sat down on a damask cream sofa, stroked it like it was Marlene's skin, thinking how many times that fabric had felt the pleasant weight of her body on it. "I'm delirious" Great thought immediatly after. Marlene came back with a bundle in her arms. "I did not come to work because Maria had a very high fever, we were very worried. Rudi left this morning for Vienna, the maid is on vacation so it's just me and the nanny. I could not leave them alone ".

"Of course, you did the right thing." Greta finally saw the rosy face of the girl "It's really beautiful ..." - "Do you want to hold her?" But by saying it, Marlene immediately handed her to Greta who picked her up. She realized a feeling never felt before. Greta did not want to have children for the time being, but that little girl in her arms and her smile infused her with a new joy, different from the usual one. She smiled too. Fortunately the baby calmed down in Greta's arms before returning her, Marlene cradled her for a few minutes more and carried her back to her room. "At least she finally rests, tonight I have not closed my eyes for a minute!" Marlene approached a table that looked more like a liquor bar. "Do you want something my dear?" - "No thank you, it's too early for me!" - "It's 11 o'clock, I consider it as an aperitif now." Saying this, she leaned some cherry in a small glass then sat next to Greta, sipping it. "So your husband left?" - "Yes, they arenever there when they're needed." Both laughed. 

"I missed seeing your smile, I usually see you always sulky." Marlene said, drinking the last sip of liquor and leaning forward to place the glass at the table. "No, that's not true!" Greta answered and Marlene raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Not when I'm with you," added Greta. Marlene strokes Greta's cheek, approaching her face."I know why you are here," she added. "Why am I here?"Greta said - "Because you can not stay away from me," she whispered in her ear. Marlene kissed Greta, first stroking her lips on Greta's ones, then pressing them against her. 

Greta reciprocated with a more hungry kiss, opening her lips and tasting the cherry liquor on Marlene lips, that taste gave her more hungriness. Marlene was amazed by the boldness of the Swedish girl. "she wants me more than I imagined" and at that thought alone she felt a tremor between his thighs that made her moan among Greta's kisses. Their hands began to run down the bodies, sitting on that couch. Greta managed to get Marlene to rest on the back of the sofa, so she had her body fully available. She kissed first behind the ear, went down on the neck and arrived at the neckline of her sweater.

With one hand on her hips and the other on the back of the sofa, Greta had taken Marlene prisoner, while her lips returned to Dietrich's. Marlene opened her eyes and saw those of Greta, almost in tears. "What's going on Meine Liebe? Did I do something wrong?" - "You're perfect. I am the problem ".-" What problem are you talking about? "-" I can't tell ... "-" My love, it was enough if you decided to stop before. There's nothing you need to do ".

She got up abruptly, advancing towards her coat. "You don't understand," Greta whispered. Marlene adjusted her sweater and chased her, took her by the hand "Explain then ... We do not have to go to bed, you do not have to do anything you do not want when you are with me." Greta smiled with tears ranning down her cheeks. "It's not like you think, I want you so much but ..." She looked at Marlene. "But what?" - "But I've never done it before. I do not want to be wrong with you. "Greta said. For Marlene, these were the most sweet words said to her that she had heard after many years. She approached Greta and I kissed her tears until she softly kissed her lips. "My love there is nothing that ..." She was interrupted by the door behind them, which opened. It was the nanny who was returning home. If she could, Marlene would have made her disappear but at the same time that the image crossed her brain, she felt her hand grasp in those of Greta, who smiled lovingly at her. "Now I'll see you tomorrow."

Marlene wanted to hold her to herself with all the love she possessed. She wanted to make her feel loved and special because she was reserving the same thing to her. The only thing she was seeing now was the figure of Greta getting further and further away from her. "I'll love her as she deserves." she thought... And he closed the door.


	6. Falling into her arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank you for reading this story. I'm sorry for this long chapter but on this case details are important. Any kind of comment/kudos/Hit will be lovely! Let me know what you think and how you feel about this story!  
> I apologize if you will find some english mistakes.  
> Thanks again! I Hope that you'll Like this chapter.

The following days seemed to have marked the relationship between the two women. Greta was never found in the dressing room by Marlene. She tried to escape thei meetings because she was afraid of confronting what she had revealed to her. Greta's nature had always been quiet and shy in interpersonal relationships. She had always known Mimi and knew that the feelings she had for her were all she knew about love.But Marlene was another thing for her ... Her being had been deeply shaken by the beautiful and sensual actress because she had created in her mind completely new but strong desires and passions. It was not possible to explain well where all the desire never felt before was born, perhaps from that first kiss, perhaps from Marlene's hands on her body or perhaps from the sensation she had felt in her stomach touching the soft skin of the beautiful actress's neck.

The morning when Greta found herself at Marlene's house, on her couch and with her in her arms, had seemed almost prophetic: that was all she wanted, but she did not know how to take it. The thought of being ridiculous in front of that woman who seemed like a goddess, tormented her. What she gave her even more to think was that -with all the sincerity she had-she had admitted right in front of her and all she had been able to do was escape.

Deep inside she knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, but having admitted such a personal thing had made her feel uncomfortable. SHe did not know what Marlene thought about what she had confessed to her , she attributed all the blame to her but "It's too late to understand"she usually said to herself. All she could manage to do was postpone the moment of the meeting with Marlene, hoping that if she did she would have the right attitude and words.

On the other side, Marlene knew very well the reason behind these escapes from Greta but seemed to never have any opportunity to approach her and to talk to her. Every time she arrived into the dressing room she found it uninhabited, almost as if she was the only one to use it. Greta repositioned everything to perfection, leaving nothing of her own except her clothes that would have magically disappeared as soon as Marlene returned to the dressing room. Often They had different time schedules but when Marlene knew that there seemed to be a chance to meet, she always hoped to open the door and see the figure of Greta, tall and slim in front of the mirror

She could not stayed away from her that far anymore and knew that this meant only one thing: it was no longer just desire, it was a feeling. In the chaos that only a movie set could give, Marlene was constantly looking for the figure of Greta, expecially her eyes. When she could cross them, they stared at her for few seconds efore turn away. Deep down she wanted to run towards Greta, embrace her, kiss her passionately even in front of all those people. She wanted to make her feel loved, desired and safe, but she knew that every wrong step would make her lose every opportunity to hold her in her arms again.

When Greta found Marlene's eyes on her, she could not help looking at her for a few seconds, even though she knew she should not. Seeing her blue eyes, languid and deep and directed only to her, caused her shiverings along her body. They were like magnets, both aware that they could not avoid each other much longer and that their collision would bring only two opportunities: a complete union or a definitive separation.

Both women organized plans to meet, making it seem like a case, when suddenly the opportunity presented itself. They had to shoot a scene together, where they both had to interact with each other. This scene was a director's idea, who wanted to focus on the economic and social situation after the end of the First World War. The scene had to take place outdoors and consisted of a large crowd waiting for provisions.

"Where are Greta and Marlene?" Pabst said to his assistant-

"Mrs. Dietrich and in Camerino, Miss Gustafson is changing clothes".

Greta arrived into the set, waiting for Pabst's directions when she found herself next to Marlene. Feeling Marlene so close made her heart beating so hard she could not hear the director's voice explaining her idea of how the scene was to take place. Greta needed to fall into Marlene's arms, as if she were unconscious while Marlene had to catch her and comfort her. At the mere thought of falling into the arms of the woman he longed for, Greta sensed that she would not act at all because she probably would have fainted.

"All ready Ladies? Action!" The director shouted. The set began to perfection, Marlene felt his emotion rise as much as seeing Greta falling into her embrace. Greta fainted perfectly but when she felt Marlene's arms squeezing her life, she raised her head and looked at her. Marlene looked at Greta lovingly, squeezed her gently but was easily perceptible the desire that was hidden in that delicate grip.

"Perfect!" Said Pabst and turned off the machine to agree on a new scene with other actors. Marlene and Greta remained in each other's arms. Only Agnes, one of the main actresses, noticed it and stood staring to them at a corner. Agnes had a crush on Marlene from the first day on a set, she had tried to approach her many times but she had in return only kindness and a firm decision of Marlene to be just friends. Marlene's eyes for Greta were irrefutable. "There's something between those two," thought Agnes, and promised to investigate.

Marlene continued to caress Greta's arms, who was watching her adoringly. That moment was all she wanted in days but when she realized the situation, she got up and ran away. Marlene ran after her and found herself in the dressing room. "Please leave me alone ..." - "I can not meine Liebe, do not ask me to do it." At those words Greta turned to Marlene, almost in disbelief. "You escaped without me being able to tell you what I think! Give me this chance to explain it to you please ... " By saying it, Marlene approached and took her hand to stroke her. Greta nodded.

"I know how you feel, I've been there too! We all went through it, in truth. Some time ago I told you that there are no right or wrong moments and I can assure you that if you do what you want, that makes you happy, you'll never be wrong! Neither with me, nor with anyone else. Do not let this fear of fail don't give birth to something really beautiful, meine liebe. "

Greta stared at her and the thought of those perfect and just words made her smile. "You're kind, Marlene." "You can call me Lena." Greta nodded but did not call her that way , seemed too intimate. "But I still feel unsuitable for you, even though I try ..." I try something for you she wanted to say, but she stopped ... She did not want to expose herself more than she should. "Although I try to please you" Liar. Greta was apparently an impenetrable fortress, but Marlene understood how to scratch it. "I like you even more than normal, my dear. I like you too much. "By saying so, she pulled her in and kissed Greta gently on the lips. At the touch of her lips, Greta melted in the arms of the beautiful actress but decided to stay consistent with her ideas and in a second broke the kiss abruptly and ran away again, leaving Marlene alone in the dressing room."There was desire in hes kiss ... Now I know, what I have to do."Marlene thought. Se didn't waste any time looking for her because she knew that Greta would have become untraceable, but Marlene had a plan that she was determined to follow because she knew how to conquer Greta that night.

Greta was in her apartment, reading a book. Although she spoke German discreetly, she was convinced that reading in the language wuold have helped her to be more fluent and so became a ritual that followed each evening before dinner even if that day had been full of emotions and this meant that she would have not touched food that evening. Sitting comfortably in her harmchair, she got up to get a glass of water when she heard rang at her door. Opening it, she saw someone she really did not expect: Marlene. While Greta was looking for comfort in everything even in her clothes, Marlene managed to be radiant even when dressed in a simple way.She had a high-waisted black skirt, a simple silk shirt and a gray coat. Greta took a little to realize the presence of Marlene in front of her and the only sentence she was able to say was: "What are you doing here?" - "I came to see you, can I come in?" - "Of course!" . As soon as Greta closed the door, Marlene drew her into her arma, stroked her face and kissed her passionately. Greta could not do anything but reciprocate, because after all it was really all she wanted. Marlene's kisses were more and more audacious, their tongues began to dance and their lips could not break off. They clung to the wall, in front of the entrance of Greta's small apartment.

Marlene went down from her lips to her neck as she gently drew a hand on the hard breast of her lover, who was covered in a light sweater. The feelings that those hands and those lips so expert instilled in her, Greta could not help but moan "Oh Lena, please, what are you doing?". Marlene looked at Greta's rosy face and felt her pleasure from some semi-closed eyes looking down at her. "I'm teaching" she said mischievously than she took Greta by the hand, "Why don't you show me your bedroom?" "Oh Lena I want you so much ... But ..." - "Shhh meine liebe, just feel me. "by saying it she took Greta's hand and put it on her own lips to kiss her palm and then head her to the bedroom entrance. Although it was full winter and Greta's house was furnished with the bare minimum, that evening her room enjoyed a different heat and light, almost as if everything had been premeditated to make Marlene's figure more evanescent and sensual.

Marlene unzipped her blouse, showing a semi-transparent bra in black lace. At the sight of the whiteness of Marlene's skin contrasted by the black of her bra, Greta felt her excitement pulsing between her thighs. It was so inviting, delicate and soft that Greta instinctively kissed her neck, then the collarbone and finally the shoulders. Marlene took Greta by the hand to lie down in bed, facing each other. "Please tell me if you want me to stop," Marlene whispered in her ear kissing it,Greta nodded. She started kissing her again and slipped a leg on Greta's side, who hugged her tightly to her and stroked her all along, feeling every inch of that firm yet delicate flesh. She felt Greta's hands draw her more to her body until she found herself on top of her, with her leg between Greta's thighs that had meanwhile made her hand travel to the her Botton.

She felt Greta's hand tighten on her ass, causing her a shock of pleasure. Groaning into each other's kisses, Marlene slipped a hand on Greta's belly, until she took the edge of her sweater. "Can I?" But she knew she didn't need permission since the other's eyes were begging her to remove it. Taking off her sweater, she realized that Greta wasn't wearing the bra so facesse her two firm and inviting breasts. "Meine Liebe, you're beautiful, just beautiful...". By saying this she begin to caress the breasts, making circles around the nipples, pinching them while the body beneath her moaned from need and pleasure.

Greta already seemed to be on the verge of ecstasy because of Marlene's hands that seemed like butter on her skin like the knee between her thighs that gave her so pressure that she could feel how wet she was. She wanted to learn everything from that pleasant lesson so she got up on her elbows and took off Marlene's bra who amazed by the audacious gesture responded by kissing her with passion. With Marlene straddling her, she began to kiss her breasts and lick her nipples while holding her, as if to cling to the reality of that moment she had desired from their first kiss.

Marlene moved her on her back, passing Greta's side, who was looking at her scared by the detachment of their two bodies. "Have I done something wrong?" she frowned. "No, my love, you're perfect," Marlene said, stroking her hair as she bent down to kiss her. As she kissed her, she slipped hee hand across the length of Greta's bust, caressing her neck, breasts, hips, until she reached the center of her thighs, which she found soaked.The feeling of the humidity and warmth in her hand made Marlene moan. "My love ... You're so wet ... You flatter me." She told her with a mischievous smile. she began to caress her over the remainig clothes, but Greta, feeling the need to feel Marlene's hand on her bare skin, took off every trace of dress she was wearing, showing herself completely naked in the eyes of her lover, who in front of that vision, could not help but tremble with desire. 

On the bed, she approached Marlene, took her hand and replaced it in her center of pleasure, arching and shivering at the only touch. Marlene held her close to herself, while with one hand she explored the warm and damp folds of Greta, who moaned with every movement of her hand. "You don't know how much I wanted you like this, in my arms my love" she whispered in her ear, sensually. Greta felt that the end of that intense pleasure was close, she felt her body contract but when She was almost at the edge of pleasure, Marlene slowed her circular movements. Greta, on the other hand, felt the intense Desire of touching, touching Marlene.

Taking advantage of her position, She broke Marlene touch and sitted. Bot naked, in bed, Greta realized that it was her chance to prove that yes she was inexperienced, but that she had so much desire for the woman in front of her that she could allow herself to improvise. She straddled Marlene and started to kiss every inch of skin while her hand descended in the direction of the soft triangle of pleasure of the beautiful actress.That was the first time that Greta felt under her hand, the softness, warmth and excitement of a woman for her. "Let me see if I learned," she said to Marlene and began to gently caress her, carefully observing every moan of pleasure that she succeeded in provoking Marlene's soft spot thanks to her caresses. When she also feel her own excitement grow she decided to exchange the hand for her thight that she immediately stirred On the pulsating excitement of that moist jewel between the thighs of Marlene that she had caused.

With one of Marlene's thighs between her core too, she caressed the other, and said by looking into her eyes "They seems marble but are velvet under the touch of my hand". At such passionate words, Marlene drew her between her arms and kissed her greedily as she began to squeeze against her tightly. The rubbing that was created between their thighs brought them in a state of almost delirium, and soon that rhythm putted them in search of as all the pleasure as they bodies can give. Greta leaned over to take a nipple of Marlene in her mouth, the wetness of her lips made her moaning and arching her back. Marlene pushed her hands down to Greta's ass, to hold her close to her, putting her fingers on that fleash so firm and tender at the same time. "Oh Lena ... I think I'm going to ..." The words stopped in her throat as she squeezed Marlene's breasts. "Oh Meine Liebe.. Please do not stop ..." and by saying this they came in each other's arms.

Greta collapsed on Marlene's body. she welcomed her lovingly and began to stroke her hair. They were both elsewhere, but physically together in a room full of pleasure, new tastes and smells. Greta got up on her elbows to gently kiss Marlene, who was now stroking her face. "How was my first day of school "? she said in a low voice, smiling."Excellent , my darling" Marlene's eyes were made of calm sea, but with a passion that was not yet extinct, which on impulse made her kiss Greta deeply. "Can I stay here with you, a little bit more?" - "It's all I want Lena." Marlene, looking Greta in the eyes, realized that what she felt was not just desire. "Maybe I love her ..." she thought and suddently get scared at the idea of a feeling so strong in her heart. She did not know that Greta, at the same time, had thought the same thing


	7. Because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to upgrade this story just now but I hade so many things to do. I made a longer chapter with many details so I hope that you enjoy it!

Few days passed from that passionate meeting, but both Marlene and Greta didn't spend time together again. Marlene stayed few days at home with Maria, and Greta didn’t want to disturb her because she knew how could be challenging to stay at home with Marlene faking their friendship in front of maids and her husband. She never met Rudi as Marlene called him, but Greta envied him and his luck of nuzzling Marlene at night. She wanted it so bad, being with Marlene and her child, be like a family that she always wanted, go to Sweden for holidays, teach her how to make a snowman.  
“Miss Gustafson, are you ready?”  
“Yes, 2 more minutes” Greta realised that she was daydreaming. “Is Mrs Dietrich here yet? Ve have a shoot together at 7. It’s been a long day I just want to go home as soon as possible.” She said to the camera assistant.  
“Don’t you worry my darling, you’ll be home soon as we finished”. Greta recognised the sensual and silky voice coming from the object of her desire: Marlene.  
“Finally Miss Dietrich, I was waiting for you” “From how long?” Marlene said boldly from the door. She knew she was teasing her, but she loved to see Greta blush on the cheeks.  
They headed to the place where they were shooting, trying to make everything work despite the desire to fall in each other arms.  
From their first night of love, Marlene saw Greta changed: she seemed more confident, bolder. From a shy nearly mute European girl now she was a tall, elegant and classy creature “A goddess” Marlene thought.  
The desire wasn’t the only fuel of their fire, both knew that there was something more than just making passionate love. Love was the real prize there. Behind the scenes Marlene thought to herself “ Falling in love... I don’t like the term fall because It means to lose something. I don’t want to lose her.”  
Greta after that night, every time that she was going to bed she swears to herself that she could feel Marlene by her side, before falling asleep with her eyes closed she replied what happened the night where she discovered how much love and pleasure Marlene could give to her. She never dreamt of such things with Mimi: a chaste kiss was more than enough although she never tried to discovered what made her feel wet between her legs with that kisses. Now her hunger was barely under control, few days passed from that night, and she felt so sensitive that just the sight of Marlene made her feel dizzy.  
Greta was looking for Marlene when she saw her, with Marie. They were just talking, but Marie was caressing Marlene's arm. Marlene saw Greta and looked worried. She felt an unusual hotness, just like her blood was boiling as she rushed to their fitting room. Entering in the fitting room she slammed the door and sitted in her workstation, trying to don’t break anything.  
\-------------------- “Hi Marlene, how are you? I didn’t see you for ages! You have been a lot with Miss Gustafson that I barely see you without her” Marie said. “You barely see me because I’m busy working and that’s what Miss Gustafson and I do. Can you say the same?” Marlene said irritated.  
“Oh Dear don’t take it personally, but that’s what I see. I would love to spend time with you as Miss Gustafson does.”  
“You cannot cope Marie.” Marlene tried to return to her fitting room where she knew she would have to find Greta. Marie grabbed her arm and started to caress it.  
“I’m not a sheepy shy girl, Marlene. I know what I want and what we both would enjoy.” Marlene felt the urge to respond to that insinuation that would have never been happened between her and Marie until she saw Greta, with watering eyes as Marie continued to caress Marlene’s arm. Greta ran to the fitting room, Marlene took off Marie’ hand from her “You wish to be half as her.” Has she headed to the fitting room where there was Greta.  
She opened the door gently as she saw a sad Greta who desperately wanted to look irritated. “Meine Liebe I…”  
“Don’t say a word, I tried to figure out all the excuses that you might want to use now. Save your breath.”  
“But I wont, I will not use an excuse and I never will with you.”  
“So what you were doing is just finding a new prey? I thought we had a bond… I’m just one of many for you.”  
“Don’t say it never again! You are the only one, and that’s why Marie was talking to me, she is jealous! Every woman is jealous of you here, and I totally understand them. Marie wants me, and I cannot deny it, but I have eyes only for you. For you my darling.”  
“You’re a Liar!” Greta stood up and went near Marlene to look in her eyes, to look for a prove. They were few inches from each other.  
“You saw me that night, you felt me. Was that a lie too? I’m not a liar and I never will” She took Greta’s shoulders, stroking them.  
“I never felt anything in my life that was near to the sensations you gave me that night. I cannot stand the idea of someone to be so near you, especially a woman. I cannot stand the idea of you caressing any other woman in the world because I want to do it just to you, I want just you. Because I…” Greta was trembling.  
Marlene felt the urge to kiss her deeply, but without thinking about what she was going to say, she spoke: ”Because I love you…Because I love you too”. She kissed Greta deeply, stroking her neck and hair. Greta broke the kiss to see how beautiful Marlene was after she admitted that she loved her.  
They sat on the couch in their sitting room, being the first actress paid it off with more furniture in the room.  
Marlene felt the desire coming from Greta: ”Meine Liebe let’s go to your house, it’s dangerous here! Someone can enter or can see us.” Greta went to lock the door as she sat on the couch again  
“Please forgive me Lena, but I cannot wait any longer. I want you here and now.” Greta made Marlene laid back on the couch, as she pressed her body on her. Marlene arched her hips on Greta’s ones feeling the contact as she moaned. “Oh, darling I want you so bad.” She kissed Greta, lingering with her tongue on her lips as she finally opened her mouth, making their tongues dancing. Marlene caressed Greta’s back and butt, squeezing it when with the other hand she stroked one breast covered with the robe. Greta was feeling out of control when she finds her way to Marlene blouse. Opening it, she discovered a silk bra with a nipple already bumping from the fabric. She knew that she learnt a lot from her first lesson by Marlene and that nipple was paying off. Greta started to kiss the swell of Marlene's breast, making her moan at any kiss. Teasing on the nipple, she put aside the silk to kiss, bite and suck that small button of pleasure. Marlene was biting her wrist to make less noise possible as with the other hand was holding Greta's head near her breast. Greta returned to kiss her lips, she started to stroke her leg heading to the centre of her pleasure. Has Marlene kept kissing her deeply, she cupped Marlene between the legs, feeling her dampness. On the silk of her slip, she could feel her folds ready for her touch.  
“You cannot imagine how many times I dreamt of you like this Lena. So responsive, so beautiful under my arms.” Greta said feeling all the love that Marlene was irradiating with her eyes on her. She started to caress her, stroking her lips gently, feeling Malene arching under her. “Oh Meine Liebe…” She was keeping saying. She took off the slip and touched Marlene bared skin that made her shiver. Greta with barely touching her felt how excited was Marlene, how much desire she carried with her until this moment. Marlene gently returning to her senses took off Greta’s robe and started to kiss and stroke her breast, making Greta moan and go faster on her. The more she sucked on Greta’s nipples, the more that beautiful goddess wanted to go harder on her like her kiss were fuel to her desire. “Oh please my darling…” Marlene whispered kissing Greta’s lobe. At the sound of her voice, Greta filled Malene with her fingers, feeling for the first time the hot and soft walls inside her lover and how demanding they were. “Oh my God…” Said Greta at that sensation. She moved them slowly at first, looking at how Marlene was moaning and arching under her. Greta immediately thought how it seems right, nearly natural: She was between Marlene's legs as she was making love to her as every man and woman do, but this was more pleasurable. Marlene started to grind against Greta's hand, squeezing Greta’s butt to prevent any movement of detachment from her. She was nearly there as Greta leaned on her sucking her nipple. “Oh dear, I’m so close!” Great reached her and kissed her, making her scream for pleasure into her mouth as she came.  
Marlene looked deeply into Greta’s eyes, feeling how loving they were. She pressed her lips harder on hers: ”My darling, nobody makes me feel like when I’m with you”. She sat on the couch keeping on kissing Greta, striking her breast and legs as Greta moaned. Marlene broke the kiss and moved from the couch. Greta looked at her questioningly. Marlene bent on her knees in front of Greta who asked:” What are you doing Lena?” feeling her disappointment coming from her inner self.  
“Lesson number two my dearest, I cannot ignore your wonderful scent, so I want to taste you, I never wanted it so badly in my life.” She deviated the robe from Greta's legs, kissing her knees, opening them. Greta leaned back feeling nearly getting off with just the touch of Marlene's lips on her bare skin. Marlene kissed the inner tight, leading to the soft, wet lips covered by thin cotton. She could feel the hot coming from that core as she felt the urge to kiss it. She placed a soft but demanding kiss on that cotton, feeling Greta humping a little. Then she kissed the other tight and with a hand took off Greta’s pant revealing all her beauty and desire. Greta instinctively covered it with her hands “Oh no Lena…”, Marlene placed soft kisses on her hands and moved them aside. She finally kissed Greta inner core, inhaling her scent that made her feel drunk of desire. She placed soft kisses on her outer folds until she lingered her inner ones, making Greta moans. She caressed Greta wetness with her tongue, tasting her, moaning for the pleasure of that act. Greta started to rock gently at the touch of Marlene’s tongue on her, feeling the loosing of control. Marlene then moved to the clit, letting Greta moan from pleasure as she started to rock faster in need. Marlene with the other hand caressed Greta’s breast, feeling how responsive she was. She kept licking and tasting her lover, she would have continued forever until she felt her hand been squeezed harder: Greta was ready. Marlene licked her harder, stroking her inner folds with her fingers without entering because she knew that Greta was a virgin. “Lena, please put them inside.” Marlene looked at her: ”What?” “I want you….” “I can feel it my darling, but you are...” Greta stopped her and said:” I want to be yours.” With those words Marlene stood up and placed herself on Greta’s. She inserts her fingers gradually, trying to don’t hurt her beautiful lover. Two fingers were in, and Greta didn't say a word. “How does it feel Meine Liebe?” – “Like we are making love” Greta said breathlessly. Marlene was touched by that word and started to kiss her passionately, humping her fingers slowly to make her feel more comfortable because she knew she was hurting a little. Greta started to moan, and Marlene knew she was starting to feel pleasure. She kissed her breast, sucking hard on both Greta’s nipples, feeling that she squeezed her fingers inside. Marlene started to circle the clit with her thumb as she kept kissing Greta’s breast. “Lena If you continue with this I cannot control myself…” She said gasping. “You must not contain yourself when you are with me my darling” and started to circle faster. “I’m near Lena…” “I know my dearest, let it go…”. Greta arched is Back and shivered as she came in Marlene’s loving embrace. Marlene kept kissing her neck, stroking her hairs as Greta returned to her senses.  
“You don’t know how much I love you…” Marlena whispered in Greta’s ear. “Thank you for let me be the first to love you completely”.  
“From that night is the only thing I thought about and how I wanted it so badly with you. I love you, Lena.” She kissed her on the lips.  
Both laid on the couch, capturing the love for each other not knowing that they have been saw by someone through the window.


End file.
